A bargain struck
by windwraith
Summary: Series prequel. One-shot to explain how Finn came to be with Elder Sid and explore Luka's motives in attacking Rai's Home on earth. Since the final episodes weren't released in English...I watched the Cantonese versions...but don't speak Cantonese. I wrote this in attempt to integrate what I could understand and reconcile it with the rest of the series. [spoiler warning]


"A Bargain struck"

Elder Sid's normally jovial face was warped into a stern frown his brow furrowed. To say he was angry was an understatement. He was absolutely seething. Elder Pyron and his cronies were the shallowest, most egocentric dunderheads in all of Suhn. His companions were straying from the true path and try as he might it seemed there was nothing he could do to halt their inestimable slide into oblivion. It seemed he would get more cooperation in preserving their way of life from the Dragonites, or one in particular who found himself within their ranks.

Sid wasn't entirely sure what name the man was going by these days. There was no question he had emerged changed in the aftermath of the great trial within the confines of the sphere of Ang/Darkness and Am/Sabotage. The warrior that held the Shim or 'heart' card was not one you should have on your bad side. Rumor had it that the holder of the Shim symbol might even be powerful enough to defeat the Yun/ hideous card, though to his knowledge that fact had never been proven.

The elder wound his way down the torch lit stair to the lowest levels of the fortress. The mirror room was unguarded this time of night and even if he were seen it was well known he kept odd hours and few would think anything of his presence here. Still he felt better to be out of the halls with a pair of stout oak doors between himself and any prying eyes that might take word to Pyron and his cronies. The truth was Sid no longer felt safe with within these walls and that in itself was a sad state of affairs. The great mirror was nearly twice as tall as a man and half again as wide. The frame was gold but its adornments were subtle not ostentatious as one might expect a piece of this size. Regardless it was not the gilt frame that gave the mirror its value.

The shimmering surface practically hummed with ka, the innate energy that gave life to Shun and imbued the Tai chi symbols with their power. This artifact and several like it scattered throughout the realms held the combined power of the Gok/Discovery, Jun/notify, Hwan/illusion and Eum/sound symbols. It was not altogether uncommon for a Tai-Chi master to combined two symbols and though the power increased they often became difficult to control. But Artifacts such as this one had been created in the far distant past. The ancients that lived then were more skilled than many today. There was no denying just how much knowledge was lost as a result of the sundering of the world.

The Mirror shone in the torchlight. Sid's image wavered and rippled as the four Tai-Chi symbols combined to create a system of long distance communication. None but the highest echelons of Shun's leadership knew mirrors like this one existed. And their exact locations were carefully guarded secretes. A master mirror such as this could connect to any reflective surface within easy gaze range of the intended recipient of the communiqué, provided the one calling knew the recipient well enough to establish the connection. The only mitigating circumstance was that the one initiating the connection must have enough strength to sustain the connection long enough to get the message across. It wasn't easy. But it was necessary.

"See me," The elder whispered, calling to mind all he knew of the young man he sought. Physical likeness was not as important as understanding the essence of the man. Once, Sid would not have questioned his ability to reach this particular individual. This young man had practically been raised right along with his own son. Close as two boys could be through all the many adventures of childhood and adolescence. Never had he imagined something like this could separate them.

The image on the faultless surface of the mirror quavered and resolved the image that formed was startling and made the elder's breath hitch with in his chest. The handsome visage he knew to be there was hidden beneath a featureless black mask with vivid red slashes marking the eyes covering forehead to chin. The emblematic mask spoke of pain beyond enduring, and tears of blood.

Sid longed to say 'I am sorry' to this man, and indeed he was, so very sorry there were no words to express such things. In any rate the words had not been said when they could have mattered now it was clearly too late. "Hear me" Sid intoned and felt the tug of the connection being made. He felt the slow steady drain on the core of his being. But temporary weakness was a small price to pay.

"Why have you contacted me elder?" Man's voice was soft and raw, inflection-less…defeated, as if he had warn it out screaming to a deaf world.

"What do I call you?" Sid asked the one who, not so long ago, had been like a son to him.

"Gherba," the man's voice was flat, expressionless.

"Gherba?" the elder echoed. The name was strange only the last syllable bore any resemblance to the name man had worn not so long before. Still Sid accepted it with a slight nod. There was really nothing else to say. No pleasantries to exchange or current events to catch up on. So it was down to business, such as it was. "I contact you on behalf of the balance I know we both yearn for. Things are spinning out of control. You know this better than anyone. You have the power to stop it."

"I _have_ nothing old man." Gherba's gloved fists clenched with the emotion his mask hid. His strained voice was bitter. "I've lost everything! Don't you understand?"

"Not _everything_." Sid answered in a low voice.

Gherba's eyes narrowed. Those clear pools of cedar were the only thing visible of the man Sid knew still lay beneath the mask. "What do you mean?"

Sid folded His hands at the base of his spine and gently rocked back and forth gauging just what he could say and how much was safe entrusted to this one who bore a stranger's name. It was a risk…but then so had been contacting the man in the first place. "You are still the holder of the Shim card. It's symbol has been inscribed upon the core of your being. I can not believe you have forgotten that where there is life there is hope."

"It was my only solace in the darkness, I survived there. Here, what I have to live fore when those I love are gone?"

"Gone yes, but not dead, Kamorka was masterful in speaking on their behalf, and on yours. The council sentenced your princess and son to be put under the influence 'Hwan and Mang' Forget and illusion. They cannot recall their lives on Suhn…or even that our planetoid exists. They believe themselves natives of the blue and white planet where they now reside. Kamorka ensured you are in their memories as beloved husband and father, though they believe you to have died."

"I did." Gherba whispered with a near convulsive shudder. Sid suspected the man was unaware he had spoken aloud as the man's thoughts were largely eclipsed in memory of his incarceration within the sphere of 'Ang and Am.' Few survived that treacherous darkness at all, even less emerged with their sanity seemingly intact.

Sid gently called him back from the shadows where his mind had wondered. "Their sentence was far lighter than your own. It may take years before their memories return but Kamorka ensured they are not without resources. Your lady still holds the wing and army cards. She will know how to use them if she must. And the Fire and Discovery cards that are your boy's birthright went with them as well. He has always been a bright boy, I have no doubt he will discover his heritage on his own. So you see, there IS hope, for you and for Suhn."

"What do you want of me?" Gherba growled suddenly suspicious. "I am a traitor to both lands, what regard you may have had for me should have died with my former self you know it as well as I do. Information of this magnitude is not free-the worlds don't work like that."

Sid grieved anew for the boy he knew, so idealistic so full of youthful enthusiasm. Gherba spoke true, the council HAD murdered that boy and left a world weary adult nursing wounds that likely would never heal. "The council's word can not be trusted. Their treatment of you and this entire situation has proven as much. There is a war coming. I don't see any way of stopping it now. I need someone I can trust. Someone who's loyalty is above reproach. Once I would have looked to my sons for such loyalty. But Zushen is young and more interested in winning friends I would keep him far from war as long as I can. I can not shield you. You seem equally bent on creating enemies. If I can not have either of you by my side…Use your card to make me someone who can be."

"Make?…Use the Shim to …?" Gherba wrestled with the concept a few heartbeats, considering. Sid wondered what thoughts raced through that masked head. It was a difficult thing, likely as complicated as crafting the communication mirrors had been. But he did not doubt that if anyone were capable of such a feat it was the man standing before him.

Gherba raised a gloved hand twisting it this way and that, his liquid honey brown eyes following the movement for a few heartbeats as if it belonged to someone else. Then he sighed and folded back the cuff exposing the under side of his wrist and the slightly glowing mark that had been placed there.

"Qiujin/captivity" Sid recognized.

The masked man nodded. "Even under the mark my Lord Diga is not entirely sure of his hold on me. But I tell you true, my allegiance to the Tiger's cause was broken when the council consigned me to the darkness. I was broken when he found me. That is not something I can easily dismiss. If he summons me, I will go. If he commands I will obey. I am for him what you would have me make for you.

Not a slave, but not truly free either. Still I am given more leeway than most. He values my skill, my knowledge. I am quickly becoming my lord's right hand. Knowledge gained is not easily forgotten. If I learn to do this, he will have me use that knowledge to call up dragon warriors in the same fashion. Can you have that on your conscious old man?"

"I will have to won't I?" Sid admitted. It was too late to back out now. The war would happen regardless; perhaps this was the only way to mitigate the casualties.

"In times previous I would aid you without reservation. Even now I would do so out of gratitude for the information you have given me. But you see I bear my masters mark. I must have something of value with which to barter my services."

"Name your price then." Sid frowned, looking old and warn.

"Retrieve the Ghwee/ghost card from the vault and turn it over to me in ten days. We will meet in the ruins of the tai-chi king's palace.

Sid looked thoughtful. Ghwee was dangerous in the wrong hands. Kamorka had nearly died in the mission to retrieve it. Others had not been as lucky. Could he just hand it over to the enemy? "Fourteen days?" he hedged.

"Fourteen days." Gherba conceded quietly. "You will need at least two cards to join with the construct as well, choose them carefully."

"I will see what I can do." Sid sighed feeling the drain of maintaining the connection.

"As will I," The masked man inclined his head in a slight bow and the connection was broken.

Sid slumped to the ground, his knees lacking in the strength to support him any longer. He knelt, feeling the chill of cold stone seeping into his bones. "What have I done?" he wondered wrapping his arms around his chest. He shivered. His tired eyes focused on the flames in the wall sconces flicker and dance. He tried to draw what strength he could from the timorous light. "I have done what I must. I may not be happy about it, but what is done is done. And that is all."

*~)O(~*

Gherba stood in the shadows hooded eyes regarding the Spartan chamber his Master had given him. His own masked visage shimmered on the surface of the looking glass leaning against the opposite wall. The uniforms somber colors and harsh design drew attention even as it concealed him from the world. He no longer felt his old mentor's presence, the tremor of loneliness and regret left him feeling unsettled and weak. He craved the easy companionship of his youth…yet dreaded it in the same breath. Too much had happened. He had not been lying when he told Elder Sid his ordeal had broken him. He was a different person now, His place, such as it was, was here now.

He was respected, feared even honored to an extent within the Dragonite ranks…In another life he had been their Queen's consort and there were some who paid him the same deference they would her. Her capture by Tigeroids, and subsequence disappearance, had been one of the largest triggers of the current conflict. Luva, the man he had been, had been betrayed by his people, he had been tortured and exiled; simply because he dared fall in love with a Dragonite. The thick uniform emperor Diga had made for him was a testament of the former tai-chi kings' brutal form of judgment.

Having been sealed in impenetrable darkness for weeks on end; bereft of sight, sound, touch, unable to feel the slightest stirring of air or even sense the beating of his heart. He'd even been deaf to his own screams. It had been maddening. Even now months after Emperor Diga had freed him, his body was incredibly sensitive. Sounds were maddening loud, light uncomfortably bright…all his senses were heightened. The mask and uniform he wore, that left no skin exposed, helped some. But it was little comfort to the aching of his heart. He would do anything to have his Laura safe at his side once more-to see his son again. At times he despised his people so much he could taste it…other days he longed for them with every fiber of his being.

His new master was aware of his struggles. Regardless of his best intentions Gherba was a Tigeroid, and that meant he was a threat. The Qiujin/captivity symbols marking and the under sides of his wrists itched and the Jung/malice symbol on back of his neck writhed beneath his skin keeping his mind distracted much of the time. Neither were particularly strong and his own Chi fought their influence to such an extent he had little to spare for other things. The marks were ever-present reminders of what had been done to him. Today he needed the reminders.

Gherba knelt on the cold stone and withdrew the communicator from his robes and signaled his master. In cool even tones he recounted everything elder Sid had told him. As expected, his master was in favor of him aiding Elder Sid in his enterprise. The emperor was pleased at the prospect of fueling division within the enemy ranks. Gherba explained how he intended to utilize the Shim and Ghwee to grant life to the non-living. Lord Diga saw the deeper context of planting a spy close to tiger council; His master did not mind giving away a potentially useful tool in the fight. He saw it as small price to pay for the potential gain they could reap in the end. The unnatural pressure on Gherba's mind eased immediately. He could feel his master's pleasure through symbols that tied them together. He had done well to tell his master everything Sid had shared.

Everything? Nearly everything, he failed to note the possible whereabouts of his loved ones. The pain returned but it was bearable. The Shim symbol was a part of him, deeper than the sigils of his servitude. That symbol gave him the latitude and freedom to shield those closest to his heart. There was only one person in the palace he would trust with such delicate information. After he has spoken with his master he rose, dusted off his somber garments wand went seeking one of his few allies in the Lufdrake.

-o-o-o-o-

His step did not falter as he made his way through the maze of corridors. He knew the place reasonably well and rarely got lost. It had been his beloved's home after all, not his. He had been the queen's consort…But he had been a pacifist at heart, an artist and a craftsman. Luka had been her chosen champion; a knight of the highest caliber. That was whom Gherba sought.

The inestimable water dragon was a fierce protector whose loyalty was matched only by his sense of honor. The Queen's loss had sent him into a spiral of depression that had nearly cost him his commission. Young Jahara had managed to lure the knight from his doldrums bit by bit, and the rest of his team gave what support they were able. But they were not as attentive to their sterling leader as the warrior maid had shown herself to be.

Luka was not happy. His lanky form sprawled across the chaise lounge in the common room his squadron had appropriated for themselves. He reclined in his customary position long silver hair fanned out over the back of the couch; forearm uplifted shielding his eyes from the turnings of the world. Gardia made himself a snack as quickly and quietly as possible and left to eat it else ware. Avæ crept past his brooding leader on tip-toes then slipped into the secret passage, likely attempting to pull off his latest prank against General Vicious or one of the other Dragonite commanders. Jahara sat curled in the overstuffed chair across from the brooding commander. His lieutenant refused to leave him in his present frame of mind but at least she tried to be as unobtrusive as possible, pale eyes watching him across the pages of her book.

Luca's sighed. It was a forlorn sound, hopeless. Jahara's carefully manicured nails left creases in the leather cover of her book. There was nothing she could do for him and the reality was slowly eating her alive. Luka sighed again. She nibbled on the corner of her lower lip. It was a sign she wanted to hit him upside the head in attempt to snap him out of his melancholy. Only the futility of the action stilled her hand, and possibly the fact that he could still beat her in a contest of arms without really trying.

Yes, it was high time Luka had a distraction. He needed to get away from the Lufdrake. There was no question in Gherba's mind that the Silver Dragon would move heaven and earth to save his queen. Any day now the young knight was due to take his team through the vortex to hunt for the lost Tai-chi symbols. He could use that to his advantage.

Luca would be free to search for Laura as he could not. And most important of all the young man could be trusted to bring her to safety, by force if necessary. Gherba expected it _would_ be necessary. Sid had warned him the council had subjected his wife and son to 'Hwan and Mang.' That meant they were vulnerable.

They would not recall their heritage or past. The Laura he knew and loved was stubborn to the core. She would not recognize Luca and was unlikely listen to reason. She would fight to defend Rai even if it meant sacrificing herself so he could get away. Of that there was no doubt. Luca knew her nearly as well as he did himself. He knew what to expect and had the skill to subdue her until she remembered who and what she was.

Find her and keep her safe. That was the mission. Gherba couldn't plan beyond that point. The pain in his head spiked. He leaned against the wall briefly fighting for breath then pushed the rebellious thoughts away. He could speak to Luka about that later.

Now he needed help with the dolls. Jahara could assist him with that. She was already familiar with what needed to be done. She had used the Sa/thread card to make a fine doll for Luca's little sister, Phoebe, last time she visited. The Dragonites no longer possessed Byung/the army card and robots were costly and only effective in certain circumstances. Rising up an army of dolls would be far more useful especially of they could think and reason for themselves—they would be able to feel too and that gave him pause.

Gherba knew the vulnerabilities of the heart card all too well. Did they have the right to create life in this fashion? It would mean they bore some responsibility to ensure quality of life for the constructs. Sid would doubtlessly care for his champion. Luka would do the same. Mishka would not. There were those in both forces that could not be trusted.

The only way he could protect his creations would be to bind them together. It shouldn't be too difficult. They were cut from the same cloth after all. He would build units rather than individuals so they could look after one another. That was what he needed, a set for the elder to choose from. Six dolls of diverse shapes and sizes. Let the man take his pick. The rest would doubtlessly be put to good use in the dragon's cause.


End file.
